Do What It Takes
by JaspersStoryAlter
Summary: WARNING: Explicit Violence. Bella asks Jasper to help her learn to control her shield but they have to shake her subconcious into action.


**Warning: This fic contains a lot of violence.**

**Also its very unrealistic but I felt it had to be written, I think I just needed to see this side of Jasper. It is set with Bella being human and she asked Jasper to help force her subconcious to make her shield protect her physicaly. Jasper is using a lot of control so he doesnt use all his strength.**

* * *

'You darlin, are going to take it until it hurts too much to cry, until you need to scream. And then when you can't take it any more, I'll show you what it really is.'

This was fucked up and I knew it. That didn't stop me though. I opened my eyes and Jasper was watching me like he wanted to rip my throat out. In a second he was close enough for me touch, the perfect specimen of control. A dark hearted soldier. He reached out suddenly and his fingers closed around my throat making me stagger from the force and gasp for air that had nowhere to go. Jasper's hand tightened further for a second and then with a jerk of his arm I was thrown to the ground. He turned faster than my eye could follow and I felt his foot land solidly in my gut.

He drew back and kicked out at me again and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. I struggled to my hands and knees while Jasper moved in my peripheral vision. When I made it to my knee's Jasper appeared in front of me again and he grabbed my shoulder snarling and backhanded me making my head snap sideways. I felt the warm gush of blood running from my nose and spat on the ground to keep my airways clear. Jasper shoved me roughly and I landed on the ground with a dull thud that didn't hide my gasp as all the air left my lungs again. As I tried to fill my aching lungs Jasper stalked forwards stopping over me and kneeling on my hands. I refused my tears and Jasper's growl turned into an almost purr of approval.

He revelled in the pain he gave me and I hissed at him knowing that it would only antagonise him further. I was a crazy bitch and I knew it, Jasper knew it too. He reached down grabbing my face holding me roughly and turning my face so he could inspect the damage done. I struggled to breathe and Jasper rocked back on his heals to crouch over me. He was so dangerous and his perfect control as he hovered over me was more terrifying than a crazed newborn. My whole body ached but my whole focus was on the vampire watching me with anticipation.

I bit harder into my lip refusing to cry out. Jasper grabbed my thigh suddenly and I felt the bone snap under the pressure he was applying. Jasper snarled. 'You will learn darlin, like it or not.'

I kept my teeth slammed together and my lips tight as a scream ripped through me. Jasper leaned forward suddenly slapping me hard again and then he quickly snapped his hand to the other side of my face too. Looking up at Jasper as he took pleasure in my pain I forgot that I had asked him to do this and terror filled me. A sudden flury of motion was above me and then I felt my ribs crack and all the air rushed from my lungs and then Jasper's boot landed in my side again. I knew the only reason I was conscious was because of the pain that seared every inch of me.

Jasper moved in my peripheral vision again and I heard a furious growl from far away. The angel of death standing over me smirked and knelt on the broken bone in my thigh. I screamed in agony and Jasper grabbed me by the throat pulling me up onto my good leg. Everything spun around me and Jasper dug his fingers into my skin and I screamed again. Suddenly my voice gave out as utterly unbearable pain wracked my whole body. I could see Jasper in front of me holding me up by my throat, his eyes blacker than night and his teeth bared as a snarl ripped from his body. I saw Jasper's eyes dart over my shoulder and knew Edward was there, that he had found out.

I felt a rush of heat surge through me, Edward couldn't interrupt us! I had to do this. Jasper glared at me and shook me by the neck not letting my pain decrease. Edward didn't come any closer but he was desperately trying too. Jasper's voice was angry and raised, shouting at me as my senses struggled to hear through the pain. 'Yourself, protect yourself you stupid human.'

I was beyond reason but my mind acted immediately to his words and the rush of heat flared again and Jasper dropped me. He snarled even more menacing than before and rushed me. 'Repel me, stop me!'

I was a heap on the ground but I struggled to pull my mind together and pushed the heat away from me and Jasper was forced back a few feat. I saw Edward struggling to get to me as his brother rushed me again only to be thwarted by an invisible shield. Jasper crowed in victory and I managed to lift my head to look at him; he grinned at me darkly as our eyes met and I nodded slightly in acknowledgment. Jasper stepped forward calmly but still in soldier mode. 'Edward.'

I saw him struggling in the corner of my eye. I focused on the warmth around me and let it pull back inside me; I made sure that the warmth I could sense around Edward stayed there and Jasper stepped to me bending down to gently lift me into his arms. If I had the energy I would have been terrified by the sounds Edward was making but I didn't so I just leaned into Jasper and let him carry me smoothly back to the house.

It took four weeks for the bruising to fade and another two weeks after that before my broken bones healed enough to take off the casts. Edward had been sent away after he almost destroyed the house trying to get to Jasper but he was protected by my shield. The family had sent him away so that I could sleep, Jasper stayed close to me the whole time making sure I was going to be ok.

While a big part of his animal nature may have enjoyed hurting me, Jasper had only agreed to help me because he knew how important it was for me to learn control. Making my gift a physical defence as well as mental was worth one beating to me. We had been very careful to make sure Edward didn't find out but that had failed. I was sure that Edward would try to rip Jasper apart when he got the chance, he wouldn't listen when I told him I had begged Jasper to do it. I just hoped that Edward would calm down enough to remember Jasper is the better fighter.

* * *

**Please no flames because I already know that it's got so many flaws to it.**


End file.
